Foot cleaning and massaging devices are known in the art. Such massaging devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,483 to Altmeyer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,555 to Nobbs, where rubberized mats having a plurality of protuberances are utilized as massaging surfaces for the feet. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,286 to Logan and U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,178 to James disclose foot washing devices having a series of brushes with external pumps that can be used to apply a liquid cleaning agent to the foot while the foot is being cleaned. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,434 to De Rossett discloses a callus removing device whereby calluses are removed by rubbing the foot over a platform of abrasive material.
However, despite these and other numerous attempts to find an effective and efficient way of cleaning the feet, such prior art devices have generally been met with limited success. Such devices have often been considered as too ineffective or too unsightly to be utilized continuously. In addition, these devices have the drawback of not providing a sufficiently safe way of cleaning the feet as these devices normally require the person to balance on one foot while the other foot is washed.
Yet notwithstanding the lack of widespread acceptance for such devices, a substantial need exists for a hygienic foot cleaner that can be used by individuals and more particularly certain individuals who have ambulatory difficulties making them incapable of properly cleaning their feet. Such persons, because of a limited range of motion or disability, cannot properly clean their feet with traditional devices such as brushes or washcloths. Accordingly, these individuals are rarely able to clean their feet properly and, as a result, can develop numerous foot related diseases and disorders.
Because of past failures in trying to find an effective foot cleaning device, coupled with the fact that a significant non-ambulatory or ambulatory deficient population is in need of such a device, it is apparent that there is a need for a cleaning device that can safely and effectively clean, massage and remove calluses from the foot of an individual without requiring that individual to balance on one foot or exert unnecessary effort.